Soulbound
by mukirome
Summary: Kurou and his grimoire, Al Azif, were going about their typical day when Kurou finally decides to confess the emotions he has kept locked inside his heart. Kurou x Al Azif. Lemon.


**Soulbound**

"Your pronounciation is wrong! Like this: (words that no human mouth can produce)," Al Azif angrily scolded her master.

"I can't say that, dammit!" shot back Al's master, Daijuuji Kurou.

In the messy apartment, that also doubled as the office to Kurou's pathetic attempt at a detective agency, Al was trying to teach her master some big, important spell that if Kurou couldn't succeed at, he would be deemed a failure as a sorcerer.

Not that Kurou really cared about becoming a sorcerer, though. Sure, he had once dreamed of becoming one before but after an unforgetable incident, he wanted nothing more to do with the dark arts. That was until he had been forced to form a covenant with this bratty girl - or should I say book?

Despite Al's adorable face, with it's large, radiant, jade eyes; and her long violet hair, decorated with lengthy scarlet ribbons that were also adorned on her pure white socks and gloves; and the minuscule, frilly dress she always wore, that suited her petite body; she was actually just an old book.

Al Azif, more commonly known as the Necronomicon, the book of the dead and the world's most powerful grimoire. Kurou had met her by chance and had found himself trapped in a deadly situation where the only way out was to become her master. After that event, he had hoped to be rid of her but alas, that wasn't the case.

Today, Al was extra moody and more bothersome than normal and she had dragged Kurou all around Arkham City in search of her missing pages. With their search ending in vain, they returned back home, only for Al to lecture Kurou on various complex spells.

"Al, my brain is fried. You've been pushing me way too hard all day. I need a break," Kurou whined.

"You, fool! Do you think we have time for you to be taking breaks. You need to master all of this or else we will never be able to defeat the Black Lodge," yelled Al, refering to the organization that was their enemy.

"Al, cut me some slack here. I need time for my brain to rest or else I'll just forget all of your lessons."

"Fine, if you want to continue being an optimistic fool, then go right ahead and take a leisurely break," grumbled Al, before plonking herself on the yellow, slimy, bloby, shoggoth that she used as a bed; Dunsany.

"Tekeli-li," Dunsany spoke in the shoggoth tongue. Kurou felt bad for the shoggoth. It must be hard to be used as a tool by that bratty book girl.

Kurou sighed as he mulled over the girl he was stuck with. He found her cocky, selfish, arrogant, overbearing, incrediably egotistical and an utterly inhuman book girl but he didn't find her unpleasant. Instead, he found being with her pretty comfortable.

Actually, things weren't that comfortable anymore. Ever since the incident in Innsmouth, Kurou found himself constantly feeling awkward around Al. Before, he would look at her the same way he would glance at anyone else. Now though, he found her incredibly adorable and his heart would pound rapidly when their eyes made contact.

Silently observing Al's lying back, Kurou finally understood what these emotions he was experiencing were. He believed Al expressed the same feelings too because she acted slightly different than before Innsmouth. She got irritated and embarrassed more frequently now and Kurou was sure the source of her ultra foul mood today was because she had also figured out her feelings.

"Hey, Al, there's something I want to tell you," Kurou called out to the lounging girl. When she didn't respond, Kurou continued, "It's really important, Al."

Keeping her back turned, Al replied, "Then tell me."

"I kind of want you to look at me for this." Reluctantly, Al sat up on Dunsany and glared at Kurou with a frown written all over her face.

"Well, what I want to tell you is that I love you," Kurou confessed, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks.

After what felt like an eternity of stillness, Al muttered, "Fool." Kurou was disappointed but not surprised that those where her first words she would utter.

"Fool," Al repeated.

"Don't say it twice," complained Kurou.

"Fool, fool, fool!" she retorted.

Blinking his eyes, Kurou groaned, "A three-hit combo?"

"You're just confused. You don't no what you are saying," Al declared, her voice lacking its usual confidence.

"That's not up to you to decide."

"But what fool would let their heart get swayed by a mere book?" Al shouted out her question.

"The one standing right in front of you!" announced Kurou, banging his fist against his chest. "I'm not saying this lightly, you know. Yeah, I only recognized my feelings just a little while ago but since way before that, without even noticing, like it was the most natural thing in the world, I've been in love with the arrogant and cocky girl called, Al. Now, how do you feel about me?"

Averting her eyes, Al softly whispered, "You are important to me. In these thousand years, I've never felt anything so powerful." Returning her gaze back to stare into Kurou's eyes, Al revealed, "Not as my master, not as my comrade...Daijuuji Kurou, I lo-"

Al's sentence was rudely interupted by the lips that had landed on her own mouth. Al was frozen in surprise at first but after comprehending the situation, she closed her eyes and allowed Kurou's wet tongue entry into her mouth.

The salivating tongues danced around Al's gums and eventually their passionate dance escalated with their hot tongues entwining around themselves.

Kurou's battle scarred hands tightly grasped Al's childlike head and he felt the mesmerizing, softness of her long locks. One of his palms travelled down Al's body, searching for the sweet mounds that are unique to the female gender, beneath the frilly fabric of Al's dress.

Kurou's palm found what he sought and he groped the almost flat chest of this eternal loli.

"Kurou...what are...you doing?" Al panted, breathless from her ecstatic first kiss.

"Isn't obvious, Al? I love you and I want us to come together as lovers."

Al became flustered and her pale skin turned scarlet, "You, fool! Just because I admitted that I love you doesn't mean that I want to do that!"

"Al, don't tell me you are a virgin?" asked Kurou, amused by Al's reactions.

"S-so, what if I am? I am the world's most powerful grimoire and I have devoted my life to fighting the dark creatures that lurk in this world. I-I have never had time for useless human interactions... such as that," she stammered, averting her flushed face away from Kurou.

"It's just because you haven't found anyone you would be willing to entrust yourself to before. I promise you that you will find the experience pleasurable," Kurou smoothly assured her.

"Fine, I'll let you but just this once and only if you are gentle," Al grumpily agreed. Lifting the lightweight girl, Kurou placed her onto her back on the couch he used as a bed.

"W-wait, a minute. What exactly made you realize that you love me?" Al's questioning eyes stared up into Kurou's dark irises.

"That stuff that occured at Innsmouth," he answered. "Before that, I used to think you were just an annoying, old book, whose only goal was to torment my life but after what I almost did to you, I began to see you in a new light. I can't stop thinking about you and I'm actually glad that the devil chose a fool, like me, to be her master. My soul is eternally your's, now. What about you, Al?"

"It was the same for me, too. As much as I was disgusted by what you were intending to do with my body, a part of me was disappointed. Disappointed, because a part of me wished I could of experienced that lustful feeling, back then, with you. I've always used humans for my own intentions. I never bothered to consider their feelings and I also spent my life ignoring mine. Your such a pathetic fool of a master, always ready and willing to put your life on the line for perfect strangers but it's that stupid, optimistic brain of yours that made me fall in love with you. You aren't like my former masters. You are not even like most humans. The reason I love you, Kurou, is because you are kind," Al smiled.

After their confessions, Kurou tugged Al's dress off and tossed it onto the face of the shoggoth that was watching them. "Sorry, Dunsany but this show is not for your eyes," Kurou insisted.

He then returned his gaze back onto Al. Observing her pale, moon-like skin and the small mounds protruding from her chest, Kurou could feel his lower body getting excited. Grinning like a Chesire Cat, Kurou told Al, "Al, you are the sexiest book I have ever had the privilege of laying eyes upon."

Blood rushed to Al's cheeks and she softly, stuttered out, "Y-y-you, fool. W-w-what are you s-s-saying?" Turning her green eyes towards the roof, she tenderly murmered, "But...thank you."

Stripping his shirt off, then unzipping his flyer and removing his black pants, Kurou propped himself atop of Al's tiny, white body, her bright green panties the only shield between her feminine petals and Kurou's exposed manhood.

"That thing is huge," Al whispered, as her jade eyes widened in fear from seeing the male organ for the first time. Even Kurou had to agree that his manhood was of a monsterous size.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Al."

Her face glowing red, Al stammered, "I-I want to. I want to be joined with you, Kurou...ah!" she moaned after Kurou started licking her small, bare breast.

Kurou's tongue ravishly smothered the pink tip of Al's nipple with his moist saliva, before travelling his hungry tongue downwards. Reaching the green fabric barrier, Kurou swiftly tugged it off, exposing Al's virgin petals.

"Ah...Kurou, what are you doing?" complained Al, as he stuck his finger inside her slits.

"You're wet, Al," Kurou informed her, creating sloshy sounds with his finger and the juices flowing out of Al. After getting a feel for her sacred spot, Kurou's hand movements sped up.

"Ah...ah...ah," Al moaned, unfamiliar with the sensation writhing around inside of her. "Kurou...I feel like something is coming...ah!" she yelled, as she experienced her first ever orgasm.

Taking his finger, soaked in Al's juices, Kurou sucked it dry. "You taste nice, Al," he smiled at his lover.

"Fool, you shouldn't be tasting that," Al's face twisted in annoyance but before she could offer any further complaint, she felt Kurou's salty lips slamming against her own.

Giving in to the intense passion, Al shoved her tongue towards Kurou's throat. As their steamy kiss pulsated, Al winced in masochistic pain, as she tasted her blood that dripped, after Kurou bit down on Al's tongue.

Reluctantly, ripping their lips apart, Kurou asked her, "Are you ready for the real event?"

Realizing what he meant, Al looked at his throbbing manhood again and wondered in a timid voice, "How come it is bigger than before?"

"Because we have been enjoying ourselves," Kurou told her, also checking downwards and noticing how hard it had gotten after their eariler pleasures. "Al, if you are scared, we don't have to continue." He wanted to savage her body with his yearning manhood but he wasn't a disgusting beast who would force himself on someone who clearly wasn't sure if she wanted to take the next step in becoming a woman.

"You, fool!" Al shouted. "You think I'm afraid of some measly human matter. Ha, I'm the world's strongest grimoire! There is nothing that can defeat me. Now, hurry up, Kurou, before I change my mind," speaking in her usual, haughty, confident manner that Kurou had grown accustomed to.

"Okay, okay," replied Kurou, placing the stiff tip of his throbbing manhood at the entrance of Al's delicate slit.

"Ugh," groaned Al, at the uncomfortable touch of a foreign object damaging her petals. Her tiny hands grabbed onto Kurou's muscular arms and her nails dug deep into his flesh as the large rod forced its way inside her small tunnel.

"I'm sorry, Al. I'm almost there, just please tolerate this pain for a little longer," he apologized, hating the tormented expression she currently wore on her face.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Al screamed out a high-pitched scream, as Kurou broke through her final barrier and had finally completely entered his shaft inside Al.

After resting for a brief moment, to allow Al's turmoil to wash away, Kurou began pumping his rod in and out of Al's fragile body.

"Ah...ah,ah...ah," Al moaned in ecstasy, at the amazing, new, sensation that flowed throughout her.

Hearing Al's seductive, groaning voice aroused Kurou and his pace rapidly sped up. He could feel his excitement boiling over and he informed the girl beneath him, "I'm coming, Al. I'm going to take it out before then."

"No, fool," ordered Al, her jade eyes glared at Kurou. "I want us to finish this together."

"Fine, if that's want you want," Kurou agreed, proceeding to swiftly rampage his manhood throughout Al's petals and planting his lips on Al's mouth. While their tongues embroiled themeselves in their romantic dance, Kurou felt the tip of his tool leak the hot seed that lovingly drenched itself inside Al.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Al let out at the same time, as she also acheived her own magnificent climax.

Once Kurou had departed from Al's private spot, he noisily yawned and asked, "You want to pick things up from where we left it?" refering to Al's magic classes.

With her jade eyes loosely shut and a peaceful smile on her cute face, Al responded, "It can wait 'till tomorrow."

"Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kurou admired the unusual expression that Al shone. Wrapping his arms around his precious grimoire, Kurou told her, "If that's your wish, then I will obey. Goodnight, my lovely, Necronomicon."

"Goodnight, my master that I have spent aeons in search of. I have finally found you and now, I will be your grimoire, for as long as this world keeps spinning. My pages are forever yours."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've written lemon scenes before but this is my first fic where the lemon was the focus of the fic. Well anyway, hopefully you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.**


End file.
